


A Thief So Good, She Stole His Heart

by snowstormdaydreams



Series: Brynjolf and Emilie [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Married Couple, Relationship(s), Reuniting, Thieves Guild, Thieves Guild (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform, Thieves Guild Questline (Elder Scrolls), getting married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowstormdaydreams/pseuds/snowstormdaydreams
Summary: Takes place from the end of Speaking with Silence to Under New Management.Brynjolf and the Dragonborn decide to get married before their confrontation with Mercer.
Relationships: Brynjolf & Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Brynjolf/Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Brynjolf/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Brynjolf/Female Guildmaster (Elder Scrolls), Female Dragonborn & Thieves Guild
Series: Brynjolf and Emilie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820479
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	A Thief So Good, She Stole His Heart

Mercer returned from Snow Veil Sanctum alone, which in and of itself wasn’t noteworthy. Emilie, while undeniably responsible for their sudden increase in luck, and a welcome member of the little family, almost never spent much time around the Ragged Flagon. Just a few hours after he’d returned, Mercer called Brynjolf, Vex, and Delvin to a meeting.

As soon as they had all arrived, he delivered the news that Emilie was dead. Delvin immediately turned away, muttering angrily under his breath, and even Vex looked dismayed. Vex didn’t outright like their newest member, but she respected her. 

Feeling numb, Brynjolf made an effort to clear his throat. “Karliah killed her?”

“She was lying in wait as we approached, it was an ambush. I’m sorry Brynjolf, I know that you cared for her.”

Brynjolf felt something inside him break. It wasn’t  _ just _ that he cared for her. Before she’d left, they’d talked about getting married when all the business with Karliah was settled. He should have gone through with it before he had sent her off to Snow Veil Sanctum, straight into danger. He just nodded, unable to make his mouth form any more words.

Delvin saved him from speaking any more. “We’ll make her pay for this,” his face was twisted in a scowl.

In her short time with the Guild, Delvin had grown fond of Emilie. He had been secretly impressed with her skill, her willingness to work hard, and her humility. When she made a mistake, she admitted to it, and she was never afraid to ask for help or training.

They were silent as Mercer dismissed them, and Brynjolf practically stumbled to the Ragged Flagon. After he’d collapsed at the counter, he croaked out a request for several drinks which Vekel quickly fulfilled. Everyone gave him wide berth for quite a while, his sour glare keeping anyone from daring to speak to him.

After several hours, Delvin slid into the seat beside him. “We’ll get her for this, Bryn. She won’t get away again.”

The ‘again’ was almost jarring, because in the past few hours, Brynjolf hadn’t spared a thought to Gallus and the murder that had exiled Karliah in the first place. All he could do was dwell on long black hair and icy blue eyes. 

Anger simmered through his blood, and he felt unbelievably guilty. He had been the one to draw Emilie into their folds, and now she was dead. If he had to do it all over again, he would have never recruited her. He would have gladly given up the Guild’s renewed success and falling in love with her in exchange for her survival. He would have given up everything to see her alive.

“I’ll slit Karliah’s neck myself,” bitterness heavily laced his words, and he threw back what was left of his ale.

Instead of answering, Delvin flagged down Vekel and ordered another round. As the night wound down, everyone headed off to bed, and Vekel left ample bottles of ale on the bar before disappearing with Tonilia. Brynjolf and Delvin drank early into the next morning, sitting at the bar long after the Flagon was quiet. Tomorrow there would be work to do, a murderer to track down. Until then, Brynjolf wanted to be drunk.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Brynjolf felt his fingers twitch around his dagger unable to tear his eyes away from Emilie as she trailed in after Karliah. Fury and relief flowed through him in equal measure, and he was warring with himself, resisting the urge to just run and grab her. He couldn’t believe the gall she had walking in on Karliah’s heels, but he had never been so happy to see someone in his life. 

For over a month he’d thought she was dead. He had spent time grieving and drinking, and woke up to repeat the cycle every day. He’d spent time with her kids, always unable to make himself deliver the news. He had worked tirelessly to track her murderer, so intent on revenge it was practically carved on his heart. Now he was seeing her again, but he was holding himself in place so he wouldn’t rush to her and prove to himself he wasn’t dreaming.

When Karliah insisted she just wanted to talk, they lowered their daggers, but didn’t sheath them. Guild members had every doorway blocked, and if either Karliah or Emilie tried anything, they would be outmatched.

He tried to concentrate on what Karliah was saying, but his eyes were drawn back to Emilie over and over again, watching each time her hand came up and pressed against her stomach. Karliah stepped forward and handed him the actual evidence, and he flipped through, skimming over the pages, unable to believe what he was reading.

After the safe had been opened, and all had been proven, everyone was seething. All the anger at Emilie immediately melted away, and the rage that simmered in his blood was now aimed only at Mercer. He had betrayed the Guild, murdered Gallus, stolen every last septim they’d ever stored away. He had tried to murder Karliah. 

He had tried to murder  _ Emilie _ .

Brynjolf was careful not to linger over that last one for too long, knowing if he did, it would consume him. He needed to keep a clear head so they could deal with Mercer.

There was business to discuss, but the first thing that Brynjolf did when Emilie approached him at the desk was hold her to him. He dragged his fingers through her hair, down her back, laced their fingers together, desperate to prove to himself that it wasn’t all just an illusion. The familiar smell of mountain flowers and honey permeated the air, and he had to swallow back the lump in his throat.

When she tilted her head up to look at him, he leaned down to kiss her. A part of him wished he could keep her right by his side forever. When he straightened, he gently wiped away the tears that had begun to streak her cheeks. He dragged his fingertips over the inked lines on her face, over the scar on her lips, and the one beneath her left eye. After several minutes, he forced himself to focus.

He kept a point of contact between them as they talked, and he sighed. “Be careful, lass. This is the last place in Skyrim I’d ever want to send you.”

They talked for a few more minutes, and even after all official matters were discussed she lingered there. Her eyes were soft, even as exhaustion showed plainly on her features. “I’m fine, Bryn, I’ll be in and out in no time.”

“Mercer killed Gallus, stole everything from the Guild, he tried to kill  _ you _ . Forgive me if I’m not thrilled at the idea of sending you right to him,” he ducked his head and lowered his voice. “He told me you were dead, I thought…” His voice trailed off, unsure how to finish.

“I wanted to write and tell you, but…”

“I understand,” he saw Karliah approaching from the middle of the cistern so he leaned down to press his lips to her forehead, “be careful at Mercer’s, love. I’ll see you when you return.”

She nodded before she turned to leave, presumably to find Vex, passing Karliah on her way out. When the newly returned thief stopped in front of him, he smiled. “What can I do for you, lass?”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Emilie and Brynjolf walked back from Nightingale Hall hand in hand. She knew Brynjolf was still stewing on the events of the last few hours. Since she’d already had run ins with several daedric princes, pledging herself to Nocturnal had been no big deal. Content to shelf the conversation about his proposal she become Guildmaster, she took a moment to study him. Still dressed in their new armor, she admired how good he looked in it, mind quickly wandering.

They would be leaving for Irkngthand early the next morning, but they had the rest of the afternoon and tonight to rest up and prepare. She was so happy to be back with Brynjolf. The weeks she’d spent hiding from the Guild had been torturous, and she had missed him and her children. After being gone so long, it would be good to spend time with them again.

When Riften’s walls came into view, he spoke up suddenly. “Does this deal we struck worry you?”

She squeezed his hand reassuringly. “I’ve had run ins with daedric princes before. Nothing they offer comes without some price.”

He nodded absently, coming to a stop. She didn’t notice until their joined hands stopped her. Turning around, she waited patiently. His gaze was intense. “Marry me.”

“Didn’t I already say I would?”

“I mean… today. Before we leave,” he tugged her closer, “please.”

She reached up and cupped his cheek. “You’re sure?”

“If anything happened…”

Nodding her understanding, she smoothed out the crease between his eyebrows. “Sofie and Blaise will be thrilled to see us get married,” when she noticed how terrified he looked at the mention of her kids, she smiled softly. “I’m not asking you to become their father. It’s enough that you get along with them.”

Immediately relaxing, he blew out a sigh of relief. “Very well, we’ll go speak to Maramal.”

“You should go do it, and I’ll wrangle the children to the temple, maybe I’ll change into something more appropriate.”

“I rather like you in the Nightingale armor, lass.”

“I like me in it too. I like you in it even more.”

He grinned as they resumed walking, and soon they’d arrived at Riften’s gates. After they parted so she could go to Honeyside, he didn’t realize he was still smiling until he reached the temple. For a moment, it was daunting, he hadn’t set foot inside a temple for anything but a job since he was just a boy. Taking a deep breath, he glanced back in the direction Emilie had gone before walking up the steps and going in.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

When Mercer lay dead, and they’d escaped from drowning, the first thing Brynjolf did was rush to his wife. He knew he should have been worried about Karliah, since it was he himself who had fought her, but Emilie was bent over, coughing and sputtering. It was concerning since she normally wore a ring enchanted to let her breathe under water. That ring was the only reassurance he’d had each time she’d dove into the water to find a way out.

“Emilie,” he lay his hand on her back, the leather damp and cold beneath his fingertips. Another coughing fit wracked her body, preventing her from answering. He rubbed soothing circles, catching a flash of blue from the corner of his eye.

Turning to look, he saw the sapphire, and he suddenly realized what she had done. How she had managed to slip her ring onto him without him noticing, he had no idea, and he wasn’t sure whether to be impressed or angry. Even as Emilie straightened, her face was pale and she was shaking, so he settled on a little bit of both, vastly overshadowed by concern.

“I believe this is yours,” he took the ring off, slipping it onto her finger, just above her wedding band.

The shock on her face made it pretty clear she hadn’t considered what would happen when he realized it. He stared at her in horror. “You thought you’d die.”

She nodded, unwilling to lie to him. “I wanted to make sure you got out.”

“How could you have known about the water?”

“I didn’t, but it grants you extra health too. Honestly, I’m a little surprised I could even get it on you.”

Brynjolf shook his head in disbelief, rubbing his temple tiredly. “You took advantage of my new wedding ring. I didn’t even notice the second ring when I fought.”

He wanted to talk about it further, but Karliah gently interrupted. She told Emilie the Skeleton Key had to be returned to the Twilight Sepulcher. Since they were headed in separate directions, they would have to part ways. 

Saying goodbye was nearly impossible, especially since Emilie was still shivering, even after using some flames to dry herself off. He tried to convince her to set up camp there and get some rest before she took off, but when she reminded him rest would do her no good, he reluctantly conceded.

As they said goodbye, she gave him the Eyes of the Falmer to bring back to Riften so they wouldn’t take up space in her pack. He stared at her in surprise as she handed them over. They were married, but he was also a thief, and the trust she had in him was almost overwhelming. After she gave him one final kiss she turned and headed off, and he and Karliah did the same. 

Once they were back in Riften, while Emilie was still gone, he, Karliah, Delvin, and Vex began putting plans in place to replace all that Mercer had taken. It kept him busy enough not to worry about Emilie too much.

They had already come up with a few ideas to get the coin flowing again, and many of their best people were out doing jobs. Emilie’s hard work already had them regaining footing in almost every hold, and now all they had to do was gather the money to back it all up.

She returned a week and a half later, looking no worse for wear than she had when she’d left the cave. The cut on her cheek from the battle with Mercer was still covered, and another cut above her eyebrow had joined it. At least this time she was dry, and he wasn’t about to fuss over her, no matter how much he wanted to.

Brynkolf settled for hugging her tightly, immediately expressing how happy he was to see her. The ‘ceremony’ to name her Guild Master would be beginning as soon as everyone got into the cistern. He wanted to keep her to himself, at least for a little while, but he wasn’t the only one happy to see her return.

As soon as Delvin arrived, his lips turned up at the corners, and he pulled Emilie into a hug, before practically dragging her to the middle of the room. She was laughing as she was pulled, and Brynjolf’s breath caught in his chest. It wasn’t often that they saw her smile so wide. The ceremony was short and sweet, and even though she still seemed unsure she was the best for the position, she accepted it gracefully.

After making her way through almost all the members of the Guild, accepting congratulations, she came over to see him. Brynjolf was leaned over the desk, holding himself tensely as he avoided staring at her for too long.

Coming around, she slipped herself up onto the desk, ultimately drawing his gaze to her. “No congratulatory kiss for the new Guild Master?”

“Not for the Guild Master, but perhaps a congratulatory kiss for my wife,” he brushed his lips over hers, “congratulations, love.”

Emilie beamed, scooting closer to him. “So, Blaise told me something interesting when I stopped home.”

Her smile was knowing, and he looked back at the reports. “I ran into the lad in the marketplace.”

Shaking her head, she rolled her eyes. “I heard you paid them a visit.”

“Perhaps,” his answer was noncommittal.

“He said you have some things to teach him when he’s older.”

“I do. Who knows? He might be a natural like his mother.”

She laughed. “Perhaps, but I have money put away for them. If he joins the Guild, it will be because he adores you.”

“It can become a family business.”

When she didn’t immediately answer, he looked up, finding her smiling so softly it made his face heat up. “What?” His voice was gruff.

“I’m just really glad you’re alright.”

“Haven’t you heard thieves have nine lives, lass?”

“It’s a good thing, I’ve already used up about half of them.”

“I’ll lend you some of mine,” it was meant to be a joke, but his voice was serious. He would have gladly laid down his life for her a dozen times over.

Emilie’s cheeks reddened and she just nodded, looking around the cistern. “At the rate I’m going, I may have to take you up on that offer,” she slid off the desk, standing so close their arms were pressed together. “You’re not angry about the ring?”

He turned to cup her cheek. While he still wasn’t thrilled, he understood. He probably would have done the same thing. “I’m just happy you’re safe as well.”

She stood up on tiptoes to give him a proper kiss. “You’ve got everything under control here?”

Swallowing hard at the soft look she was still giving him, he managed to choke out an answer. “Of course, I’ll be sure there’s no mutiny at the very least.”

“My hero,” she sighed quietly. “I should be off. I have to go tuck the children in before I head for Solitude.”

Brynjolf looked at her in confusion. “Solitude?”

“The steward asked me to check out a cave for them, so I’m off to do that. I’ll be back to see you and check on things in a few weeks.”

He’d hoped she’d stay in Riften for a while after all they’d just gone through, but he understood. Pulling her into a hug, he reluctantly stepped back after a minute, brushing her hair out of her face. “Safe journeys, love.”

Her smile was blinding as she took a step back and grabbed his hand, running her thumb over his wedding ring. “You be safe too.” 

  
  



End file.
